The Aftermath
by MulishaMaiden
Summary: Savannah is a survivor of Raccoon City. She has been traveling with Claire Redfield and the convoy for two years, but what happens when she is seperated from everyone. What happens when she finds those who she thought were dead alive? Eventual ChrisR/OC
1. Prologue to RE: Extinction

My name is Savannah Roberts, and I am twenty-three years of age. I am a college student, a junior at that. Hopefully within a year I will be have established a name for myself as a psychologist. The year is 2004, and it is the fall season, the best season to have here. It was another normal day in Racoon City. The weather was cool, and the wind was giving off a comfortable breeze. I just stepped out of my car looking around the large campus, of Racoon. I propped myself against my car waiting on my best friend Claire Redfield. If I don't wait on her, well, Claire gets a little antsy with me because she always has to tell me everything Chris has done that day just because we are dating. Chris Redfield, older brother of Claire's, ruggedly handsome with the bluest of blue eyes, and a soft, soothing, deep voice that sends chills up and down my body whenever I hear it. He works for a special organization in the military called the BSAA, but I don't exactly know what it is Chris does. As long as he comes home to me at nights, I really don't care what his job is...for now that is. I looked down at my watch noticing that Claire was running a little behind.

"Well, she can get mad at me if she wants, but I am not being late for my classes." I walked into my building where my psychology classes for the day were being held at. I just reached into my pocket to call Claire, but my phone started ringing just as I was grabbing it.

"Hello?" I answered not even looking to who it was calling.

"Sorry I am so late. There was a lot of traffic at the intersection by the house. It seemed like two wrecks had happened right there."

"Well, I am in my class now, Claire, I will call you as soon as I get out of there."

"We still doing lunch today with Chris?"

"Unless he says otherwise."

"Sounds like a plan. See ya later."

"Bye, Claire." I hung up the phone placing it in my bag. I sat down in the one of the front desks with a deep sigh.

My three classes went by so slow that day. I took all my notes, but there was this boding feeling I had deep in my gut. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was there, and it was definitely distracting me. I looked up at the clock in the class, and noticed we had about a minute left. Letting out a heavy sigh I impatiently tapped my pencil silently on the desk. I kept looking around the room for something, but nothing could distract me.

"Ok that's all for today. I will see you all Wednesday. Don't forget about midterms next week, so keep studying everyone." Professor Neil said placing his papers in his briefcase, "Savannah may I speak with you?" All I did was look down to the ground before making my way to the professor.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?"

"You may be able to answer that if you know what's wrong with yourself." I let out a sigh knowing the gut feeling I had was just my mind going into overdrive. With Chris getting ready to be reassigned to another duty somewhere not in Racoon City, and graduation coming up, it all just hit me at once I guess.

"No, just my mind being funny with me is all. Got a lot on my mind, and I guess it's causing it to go else where." I answered him after thinking of what I could say to make sound not crazy. No one would want a paranoid psychologist. It'd be kind of ironic wouldn't you say?

"Don't get too distracted. Could come back and haunt you in your classes. You may go now Savannah." I walked briskly out of the room, ready to rid myself of this place, so I could be with Chris and Claire. I spotted Claire sitting at a table in the main lobby of the building.

"What took you so long?" She stood making her way towards me. I adjusted the strap of my messenger bag on my shoulder looking up at her.

"Professor Neil wanted to speak with me," we began walking out of the building, "I have been distracted all day. My gut just keeps telling me something horrible is going to happen, and I just don't like it. Especially with Chris leaving soon." Claire slung an around my shoulders pulling me closer to her for comfort.

"You know Chris will be just fine. He's a tough boy, and he is a trained professional."

"Still doesn't mean I can't worry." I gave her side glance both of us bursting with laughter, "did he tell you where to meet him at for lunch?"

"Yeah we're just going to the cafe down the road." Claire answered opening her car door, as I did the same. I gave a nod before getting into my car, and cranking up the music hoping it would help get my mind off the horrible feeling I have deep in stomach. Maybe seeing Chris will calm me down a bit. I parked my car next to Claire's in front of the cafe spotting Chris sitting at a table with two extra chairs. I got out of my car and made a bee line straight to him wrapping my arms around him just as he stood from his chair. He placed a kiss atop my head.

"How was your day?" He asked pulling my chair out for me. I let out a sigh before I looked up into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"It was a day I guess." I shrugged off the fact that seeing Chris wasn't helping at all with that foreboding feeling.

"Thanks for leaving me behind back there," Claire said, "What's up bro." She sat down on the other side of us with a smile.

"What are you grinning about over there, Claire?" Chris quirked brow in question to Claire's odd behavior.

"Oh nothing at all. So, anyways I am going out of town this weekend to visit Aunt Diane." We finished our meals, Chris and I were going back to our apartment, and Claire was going to hers for the night. If I do say so myself, I am rather tired, and would like nothing more than to snuggle up to Chris while lying on the couch watching a movie, and I think that was exactly what I was going to do. All of a sudden the car in front of me ran over a person who ran haphazardly across the road. I slammed on my brakes bracing my head so it wouldn't hit the steering wheel. Chris and I both jumped out of our vehicles running to the scene. I heard an unnatural moaning, and though the person was dying.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" the person who hit the guy questioned himself. Just as I approached the man the one lying on the ground flew up and attacked the other man. He starting biting the man's face, and I stood there shocked not knowing what to do. I have never seen anything like this happen before, and before I knew I heard gunshots. I turned to my side seeing Chris with his gun out gunning down the man attacking the other. The attacker advanced towards Chris, and that's when I noticed something wasn't right. The smell of decaying flesh was strong as the thing approached, and not until Chris shot it in the head did it finally stay down. I looked over to Chris with panic full in my eyes.

"What the hell was that, Chris. No way was that human. His flesh was deteriorating!" Chris grabbed me, and walked me to the passenger side of his truck.

"I'm taking you home with me, but before that we are going to get Claire. You will call her now, and I am calling headquarters to report this." I nodded climbing into the seat buckling myself up. I knew this was going to the beginning of the end. Now I know exactly what this foreboding feeling was. You hear about it all the time how nerdy kids who play video games all the time are always talking about the apocalypse. People never pay any mind to those kids who talk about such outrageous. I mean who would ever think of any kind of apocalypse besides the aftermath of a nuclear war? I took Chris's hand in mine watching the scenes of the walking dead eating innocent citizens of Racoon City. It was hard to believe that the apocalypse has actually started. No one would have ever though that these creatures of terror and death were real, and would actually make these kids full of nonsense be right. I am telling you it was all those Resident Evil games that started this stuff, and the House of Dead arcade games. Now they're really walking among us, waiting to strike it's prey for the next meal. Ladies and Gentlemen the Zombie Apocalypse has just begun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer(since I forgot one last chapter) All the characters and zombies belong to Capcom. I only own Savannah. Thanks for reading.  
A special thanks to Lost Vanity for editing this for me :) **

It's been two years since the viral outbreak in Raccoon City. Most of the citizens weren't lucky enough to flee before the city was destroyed, but Claire and Savannah were two of the few that made it out alive. Along the way of their survival they had picked up many other survivors, including two others that survived the Raccoon City horrors. Carlos Olivier and L.J both became a vital piece in their convoy. Savannah sat in the canary yellow hummer with Claire, and K-Mart staring at the piece of paper she had received just before they fled Raccoon City.

"Sav, you have got to stop reading that thing over and over. It's not good for you. Especially since we are in this situation." Claire snatched the letter from Savannah's hands placing it in the inside pocket of her jacket.

"Claire!"

"No, I need you to have an empty mind right now. Damn it, Savannah it has been two years since we've seen him." the red head looked over to her pouting friend, "Don't you think I'm worried about him too? He's my brother for crying out loud, but I have to keep you and these other people alive."

"You mean we have to keep the others alive. That's why we have Carlos, L.J, Chase, Betty, and Otto."

"I know we have help, but that still doesn't give you the excuse to mope around while we are getting hunted by dead man eaters."

"Hey guys look ahead." K-Mart pointed out. Both Claire and Savannah looked up seeing a zombie eating a man in the middle of the road.

"At least it's on the ground." Claire answered as they ran over the decomposing creature. Savannah looked behind them just as Otto's school bus's blade slashed open the zombie's face.

"Hey, Carlos, this is Claire. Got any smokes?"

"No," he answered back. Savannah just let a smile cross her lips knowing he was lying.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that."

"Now would I lie to you?" The three girls in the hummer all let out a chuckles before Claire pressed the walkie talkie on again.

"L.J?"

"Claire Redfield, how may I help you?"

"Got any smokes?"

"No, can do."

"Just give it up, Claire, none of them are going to A. have smokes or B. tell you they have smokes." Savannah pitched in as she passed K-Mart her nail filer. The brunette then let her mind wonder again as everyone wanted their smokes. The only thing that was ever on her mind anymore was if Chris was dead or not. The last time she saw him, he was leaving for Los Angeles, California to help keep guard at a high facility prison. All he did was write a letter.

_Savannah_

_I am being sent to Los Angeles. I have to help at the prison to make sure the convicts survive, and help__ transfer them. I wish I didn't have to leave you and Claire at __a time of__ need, but duty calls, and it pains me. When this is all over we will see each other again. I promise you that. Just stay safe, and try not to worry about me so much. I love you, __and will look at your picture everyday to keep me going, and to stay alive. That way I can keep my promise to you._

_Chris_

Savannah pulled out the one picture she kept throughout this whole ordeal. As she stared down at Chris's beautiful blue eyes as they looked up at her. Chris was holding her in his arms, and against his chest. His chin resting on top of her head as they both looked up at the camera. The main thing catching her attention is this picture was the bright diamond ring that sat on her left ring finger.

Tears silently fell down her face from her bright green eyes and she hated the fact that she couldn't be as strong as Claire throughout this whole ordeal, but Claire is right, Chris is her brother. There is more reason for her to be upset than Savannah, or so she thought. In the spur of the moment she hit the dash causing K-Mart and Claire to look over at her.

"What do I have to do to make you chill out?"

"Absolutely fucking nothing Claire. I just...I just don't know anymore. Look around us...everything is dead. There is little water anymore how can we know anyone besides us is alive?" Claire placed a comforting hand on Savannah's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Savs, we will find him. I just don't know how soon it will be ok? Keep faith. That's all Chris wanted you to do is to have faith in him." Savannah nodded once again looking off to the desert scenery.

"Claire, there's a gas station up ahead." Savannah grabbed the walkie talkie letting everyone know they were stopping at the hotel ahead.

All the vehicles pulled into the sandy area afar from the abandoned building for observations. L.J and Carlos saw fit to sit atop the school bus, and Claire decided to accompany Mikey in the van as he broadcasted to any survivors that their convoy would help them.

"You two seeing anything up there?" Savannah asked the two on the bus.

"Nothing so far, which is a good sign by the way."

"One of the best things I've heard all day if you ask me." She smiled up at them patting the bus as she walked away from them.

"Okay Carlos and L.J are going." Claire announced to the convoy.

Everyone watched as the two men drove away in the hummer hoping nothing would happen to them. Zombies lately seem to just pop up out of nowhere. Never can be too careful around these parts anymore, it could get anyone killed from a careless mistake. Let alone a careless mistake that puts more than thirty people in danger, especially children.

Carlos and L.J walked inside the hotel for any signs of the undead lurking about. The rest of the convoy waited patiently for their arrival, but it seemed they were taking longer than usual. Savannah's head shot up as soon as she heard Carlos's gun firing. She took a quick glance at Claire noticing she was taking out her walkie talkie to check up on them.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything's good."

"Let's head over there guys."

The survivors all got to their designated vehicles to drive over to Carlos and L.J. Betty went straight inside to help L.J with his wounds as the rest of the convoy searched the premises for anything of use. Food, fuel, and ammo being the top priorities to be found. Savannah walked around the premises of the building. Savannah didn't find anything salvageable as she searched around. Not even the scrap metal lying around was worth taking to add to the vehicles.

Savannah kicked a rock into a dumpster out of frustration. She heard a groan come from behind the dumpster, so she drew out her gun from the holster around her chest. She slowly made her way over to the sound, and a zombie charged at her catching her before she could shoot. The infected creature knocker Savannah on the ground, struggling against her to get a taste of her flesh.

Savannah then flipped it over her with her foot on its chest. Claire and Chance ran around the corner just as Savannah stood up shooting the infected in its head.

"These zombies are sneaky enough could you imagine having ninja zombies?" looking back at Claire Savannah gave a wide smile. Claire was worried for her friend, it seemed like the only time she was happy was when she was killing something, "I think we need to make camp tonight," Savannah looked up to the sun shielding her eyes of the excess light, "It'll be dark within the next hour, and we don't want to get caught with our pants down. We have already cleared this area. It's safe." She re-holstered her gun walking away from the two who stared after her.

"She's digressing each day, Claire. You need to keep a close eye on her. Savannah could end up being the death of herself." Chance shouldered his sniper rifle, and left Claire to her thoughts.

She could never see the petite brunette hurting anyone purposely. Was Savannah really capable of going out of control, having a mental breakdown. Would she really danger the whole convoy, especially the children? Claire shook her head dismissing the questions that flooded her mind. Until the time came she wouldn't worry about it.

Later that night the convoy had several fires as Otto sat in the back of one of the trucks passing out canned food to each of the people. There weren't many options, but it was food, and food was rather scarce these days. Anything would suffice right now.

Chance stationed himself on some scaffolds that were left, so he could keep a look out for anything threatening. Carlos was making his way around the area on the ATV making a perimeter just to be sure nothing could harm anyone from the convoy. Savannah sat in the van with Mikey watching as the cameras were turned on surveying the area they were scanning. Nothing showed up so far, and that was a good sign.

"Okay, Savannah, we're going to play Imagine." Savannah let out a chuckle before sitting up.

"Let's do it Mikey. Imagine you are on the white beaches of England, a nice cold beer in hand watching the young, fit women in bikinis running along the beach. To impress them you get up grabbing your surfboard, and run to the ocean for some surfing." Savannah paused looking at the young blond. His eyes were closed with a slight smile on his lips.

"Keep going I like it so far."

"You get the feel of the tides, standing on your board once that perfect wave comes your way. The girls stop looking at you in amazement as you surf imperviously through the waters, never falling, or losing your balance. Once you hit shore, the two blonds come over to you running their hands all over your torso in congratulatory manners. You have finally had enough attention, and go back to your chair with your ice cold beer, and watch the sunset glisten off the pristine waters." Savannah finished opening her cans asparagus.

"You sure do know how to make a man feel like he is home again."

"I'm here for your entertainment, Mikey." She patted his leg before standing up, "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later man."

About the time Savannah was leaving, Claire was walking into the van to check up on the perimeter. Savannah climbed on top of the bus lying herself down. She let herself drift into a light sleep letting the memories of all the good times rush across her mind. The winds started to pick up, and Savannah could hear Claire telling everyone the storm was coming. Hearing this made Savannah jump off the bus landing by Otto as he helped the children put their things away.

"Need any help?"

"None at all, Sav. Check up on Claire." Savannah nodded looking around for Claire, but spotting her entering the gas station. She ran up next to the redhead pulling out her gun once again that day.

"What are you looking for?"

"Cigarettes."

"Of course you are. I don't think there are going to be any in here."

"It's worth a try." Claire shrugged with a smirk. She opened the storage compartment discovering that there were no cigarettes in it.

"Told ya so." Savannah turned back around leaving Claire alone in the gas station, "You might want to hurry up, Claire, the wind is picking up." Savannah made her way to the hummer climbing in, and getting as comfortable as she could. Plugging in her ear phones, and playing Sonata number.14, she quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Now I know you're thinking Zombie's no power no mp3 player, but incase you have forgotten they have car chargers and adapters just didn't want anyone questioning that :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the games or movies, just Savannah.  
****Sorry it has taken so long to update schooling has swamped me with work the past few weeks, and I will be having an Advanced Math final in the near future, so if it comes unattended to again that will be why.  
****Thanks you to Lost Vanity for editing this chapter and too all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy :)**

Savannah heard a clunking noise from the outside of the Hummer. She looked to the back seeing K-Mart opening one of the doors.

"K-Mart, what are you doing?" K-Mart jumped when Savannah talked, but looked over to her.

"I keep hearing something." She answered climbing out of the vehicle. Savannah rolled her eyes also getting out of the yellow Hummer.

"It's not exactly a great idea to be alone if you hear something strange." The brunette looked over at K-Mart, "Could be a zombie, and you aren't armed with a weapon." Saying this Savannah tossed a 9MM CZ-USA 2075 RAMI Semi-Automatic hand gun to her, "Now you're a little a safer." K-Mart sent a smile her way, but then a loud 'caw' was heard along with the blonde's scream.

Claire woke with a jolt as the other two girls shut themselves back into the vehicle. Savannah and Claire both looked around from the windows seeing thousands of crows surrounding every vehicle of their convoy.

"Holy shit." Savannah said lowly.

Claire picked up her walkie talkie bringing it to her mouth. "Carlos?"

"I see them...Everyone stay in your trucks."

"What's going on?" Chance said from another line.

"Just stay in the trucks. Roll up the windows and keep quiet." Claire answered looking over to Savannah then back at K-Mart.

"Are you ok?" K-Mart nodded, she was freaked out by the hundreds of crows staring right at them. She placed her hand over the gun Savannah had given to her just moments ago. One of the crows landed on the hood of the hummer, and K-Mart leaned up to get a better look.

"What's wrong with their eyes?" she asked.

"They've been feeding on infected flesh." Claire stated, and Savannah grabbed her Desert Eagle XIX DE44BN magnum handgun.

A few moments later the crows were swarming above them as if something had set them off. Everyone stayed silent as they waited to see what exactly the birds were doing.

"Come on, Claire we've got to get moving. I don't think being killed by a horde of infected crows is exactly the way we all want to die!"

"I'm thinking here, Sav."

"I don't think there is much to think about. We have a clear path right there!" Savannah pointed to the left of them.

"Fire it up. Let's get out of here." The Hummer jolted forward as Claire slammed her foot on the accelerator.

"Claire!" K-Mart squealed when she looked out the back of the hummer. Claire and Savannah both looked to where K-Mart had pointed.

"Damn it!" Claire yanked the steering wheel to the right turning them in the direction of Otto's bus. Savannah picked up the walkie talkie that lied between her and Claire.

"Mikey, Carlos, we have to evac the bus," she called through.

"You got it."

When all the other vehicles got there a grated walk piece was placed between the bus and Mikey's truck. Mikey and Savannah took charge of shooting the crows that came closest to their team. Claire and Carlos guided the children into the truck as Betty, L.J., and Otto were keeping the crows from entering the bus via the windshield. One of the teens aboard the convoy fell from the walkway, and was instantly attacked by the many crows. Claire dropped the grating and got in the truck with Savannah while Carlos was continuing to shoot the birds.

"L.J., hurry up!" Savannah yelled to him. L.J climbed into the back of the truck after receiving one of the kids that was left on the bus from Betty. Betty then shut the back of the bus sacrificing herself and Otto.

"BETTY, NO!" L.J yelled out as Claire held onto him. They all watched as the crows began attacking Betty, but had to look away, "Betty!"

Carlos ran over telling them to go as he shut the doors of the truck. He then grabbed one of the girls who also fell as they were getting the kids in the truck running with her. The crows caught up to him, but as he waited for the violent pecking they felt nothing. He turned around seeing some sort of shield protecting him, and it wasn't anything solid, or something he could see either. There was a woman with choppy, untamed hair in a tan duster to his side, and then suddenly the fire from the flamethrower spread to all the crows leaving black ash to fall from sky. Carlos ran to the woman just as she collapsed catching her in his arms.

Savannah was the first to open the back of the truck running over to Carlos, and the strange woman he held. Claire wasn't too far behind her, and studied the woman that had seemed to save them. It was a mystery of how she did it, but relief was the only thing Savannah could feel right now as the kids and her team had been spared their lives.

"Who is this woman, Carlos?" Claire asked first. A little more bitter than she wanted it to come out. She didn't know who this woman was, and didn't know if she could be trusted around the many people they had tried so hard to keep alive.

"Her name is Alice. Another Raccoon City survivor I had met when the infection spread throughout the city." He picked her up cradling Alice to his chest, "She saved many of us from death. Then we broke her out of a research facility in the mountains. I owe her my life." Savannah's eyebrows rose at that statement.

"Lay her down in the Hummer. She would be more comfortable in there. We'll get K-Mart to look after her." Savannah injected, smiling at Carlos before she walked away from them. She hurried to the Hummer grabbing a composition notebook and pen from the glove compartment, and climbed on the top of the yellow vehicle.

_Infection has now seemed to spread to wildlife. There is nothing out there that __cannot__ be infected from the T-Virus. Not even marine life will be safe to eat now __un__like__how__ it used to be a few months ago. I don't know how much longer we survivors ca__n survive in this world. Food__is__ growing scarce, and there is shit for a water supply. It is quite a burden on Claire and I__,__ trying to scratch up enough food for more than thirty people, and then trying to keep them alive. Now that we lost Betty and Otto, we a__re short two more __able bodied men__ to help, and two of our dearest and closest friends. I don't know how much longer any of us are going to be able to continue the way we are, but I hope by some miracle we are able to outlast the infection. We are outnumbered by the__ infected, and there isn't going to be enough bullets to kill every single last one of them_

"What are you doing, Sav?" Mikey asked sitting beside her. She looked over to his bright blue eyes as she shut her journal slowly. The boy was barely nineteen and should be out living his life. Not defending it from the infected. Savannah let out a sigh running a hand through her hair that she let loose from its ponytail.

"Just thinking. Once again trying to get ideas." she laid back on the roof of the hummer crossing her arms behind her head.

"Got anything?"

"Nadda. Would be nice to actually have a plan instead of just riding along in our cars hoping there will be enough gas to keep us going."

"Yeah a plan would be nice." Mikey laid beside Savannah smiling at her, "But at least we all have each other for company. It would get a bit lonely out here. Everyone out there isn't much for company anymore." That emitted a giggle from Savannah.

"You're always so optimistic, Mikey. You remind of Chris when he was your age. Ambitious and always looking at the brighter side of things no matter how bad it gets."

"Do you have any hope that he's..."

"No, I don't. I have no hope of ever seeing him again. I can't keep hanging onto the thought that he may still be alive. I just never say anything to Claire because she wants to believe Chris is still out there waiting for us to rescue him."

"You know what would be nice right now?"

"A nice cold glass of sweet tea." Mikey let out a loud laugh.

"I was thinking an ice cold beer, but sweet tea sounds great, too."

"And nice barbeque to go along with that beer and tea. Some chicken and steak with a side of potato salad."

"Now that sounds like the perfect day to me, Sav."

Savannah sat up giving Mikey a pat on his leg, "I think I am going to go walk around for a bit before sundown. Talk to you later, Mikey."

"See ya, Sav. Don't do anything rash either!" he called as she started walking away. He could see her middle finger shooting up at him letting another laugh ripple from his body.

"Where is she going?" Claire asked leaning on one of the doors of the vehicle.

"For a walk. I think I interrupted her train of thinking. She's becoming more distant. I can see it in her eyes, there's an emptiness growing within her."

"It's been getting worse as the months go by, and not seeing Chris. She has a thread of hope left, but once it's gone, she will be, too."

"You know what I think, Claire?" Claire looked to Mikey with a questioning look egging on to continue.

"I think you should make more time for her to express her feelings to you, and not to me. You are like her sister, and she needs to hear what you think rather than what Carlos, K-Mart, and I think. Just think on that for awhile." Once Mikey said this he parted ways from Claire heading back to his truck for some sleep. Claire looked around spotting Savannah sitting on top of one of the buildings that the sand had built up to. She watched the brunette writing in her journal, and Claire just shook her head going back to the hummer. The sun was setting too, and she knew Savannah would be in Carlos's truck tonight since he was also out patrolling the area.

**Author's Note:As pointed out to my editor(Lost Vanity) I do need to speed this up because it's true y'all are wanting some Chris/OC. It will be coming soon I already have the next chapter written so my editor did read my mind ;) Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Resident Evil series. Only Capcom and Universal own the rights to the games and movies. All I own is Savannah.**

**Thanks to all reviewers and peeps that have made this story a favorite and put it on their alerts. **

**Character Pics on Profile go check 'em out. A HUGE thanks to LostVanity for editing this chapter as she has been doing. Enjoy the read!**

"You can't just leave right now! We're getting closer to Los Angeles every day!" Claire yelled so loudly she caught everyone attention.

"We're not getting there fast enough," Savannah yelled. She was desperate to find Chris even if she didn't realize it, "I am old enough to do as I please, Claire, and if that means leaving this convoy, then that's what I'm gonna do." Savannah spoke calmly while examining her knife.

"What if you get to the L.A prison, and he isn't alive? What will you do then?" Claire grabbed Savannah's shoulders just as the brunette let he head fall, "I will not allow you to leave, Savannah. I don't care what your motives are. You're the one who told me you lost hope in Chris still being alive." Savannah stood, angry, glaring at Claire.

"I have lost hope, but you and I both know that I am becoming more of a hazard to everyone here. I am more robot than human now, and I need to leave. I need to find myself again. All this chaos and all our losses has made me forget something very valuable," Savannah placed a hand on Claire's shoulder, smiling at her as continued, "We will meet up again. Keep hope, cause that's the only thing that's gonna keep anyone sane. Have a safe trip to Vegas with everyone. I hope you all find Arcadia. I want you to be safe Claire," Savannah gave a soft smile not really wanting to leave her best friend, but she had to if she had speck of hope of finding Chris, "Alice is a pretty good addition to the convoy."

Claire pulled Savannah in a hug. She didn't know if she could keep hope in seeing Savannah again. She would be traveling alone, and the state the world is in right now, Claire couldn't be too sure Savannah would survive alone. Everyone may still be in the convoy with her, but Savannah and Claire had been with each other ever since the outbreak, and they had to flee from Raccoon City to survive.

"Take care, Savannah."

Savannah gave her nod, and walked away. She climbed into the truck she was taking, and looked back at everyone she was leaving. With one last look, she cranked the truck, and drove away from everyone she called a family now. Los Angeles was Savannah's new destination because that was where Chris was being stationed when Raccoon City was infected with the T-Virus.

Savannah's journey to Los Angeles went from days to weeks. She didn't want to get there just yet because she didn't want to face not finding Chris. Savannah was currently on the outskirts of Santa Cruz in need of fuel. Once finding a gas station with gas, she pumped her truck full. Looking around she saw a motel a little ways from the gas station. This may have been a rash decision, but she wanted to go to the hotel just to get a nights rest in a bed. She drove to the lobby grabbing as many of the keys as she could. Savannah made her way around the motel checking each of the rooms until she found one that may be clean enough for her standard.

Hearing a rustling she pulled out her beloved Desert Eagle. There was crash and soon after some moaning. She didn't take the time to search for the key, instead kicked the door open ready to shoot.

"What the fuck!" She looked down to the deep voice seeing a blond male lying on the floor. He had a gun pointing up at her as hers was pointed down at him.

"Hmm...you're not infected?" the man observed

"Are you?" Savannah asked.

"I'm talking aren't I?"

He stood up facing Savannah with a smirk. His sandy blonde hair spiked up front giving a clear view of his piercing green eyes. He had on a tight, gray shirt, and black cargo pants. Savannah glanced around the room seeing a chest holster sitting on the side table.

"Leon Kennedy." He held out his hand Savannah took it with a firm grip.

"Savannah Roberts."

"Where you travelling to?" He asked buckling the chest holster onto himself.

"Los Angeles. You?"

"No where specific. Just surviving. So, where do you come from?"

"Raccoon City. The heart and soul of the viral outbreak."

"Never thought I'd end up meeting another Raccoon City survivor. My first day on the task force was when the infected attacked."

"What a memorable day for you." Leon looked around Savannah outside the door.

"I take it you're alone." Savannah raised a brow then laughed.

"What'd give you that idea? The fact that no one is with me? Or the fact that you and I are alone?"

"Just an observation. How about you and I head to Los Angeles together?" he suggested, "Last I heard the prison hasn't been infiltrated by the infected yet. Then maybe we can look for Arcadia."

"What is Arcadia? The convoy I left is on their way, but I had no interest in finding out," she sighed placing her Desert Eagle back in its respective holster, "I just wanted to get away before I found another reason to stay."

"If you agree to let me leave with you, I will explain." Savannah moved out of the way of the door. Leon smirked as he passed by the petite brunette, "So, how are we getting to L.A.?"

"By vehicle of course," Savannah pointed to the black Ford F-150, "Did you expect to walk there?" They got into the truck readying themselves for the drive to L.A., and the unexpected obstacles that comes their way.

"So, tell me about this Arcadia." Savannah said wanting to know more as she drove along the dark streets of California.

"A radio broadcast has been playing for over a month now announcing that there is somewhere free of infection. Keeps saying there is safe passage, but thing is, we don't get the location," he explained.

"Well, why send out a broadcast of protection if you're not going to tell the people where to find this so called protection?" Leon shrugged lazily.

"I don't know, but I am hoping to find someone I know on there."

"A girlfriend?" Savannah asked stealing a quick glance at the mysterious man.

"Well, she's a friend and she's a girl, but not my 'girlfriend' per say." Savannah nodded not pressing for further details. She knew that if Leon wanted to say something about it he would, but she still was just a stranger to him.

"Who are hoping to find in L.A?"

"Someone important to me. I really don't have much hope at all in finding him."

"Then why are you risking your safety to travel to Las Angeles alone?" Savannah looked over at Leon. He had his eyes closed, arms crossed behind his head, and a smirk plastered on his face, "If you had no hope at all in finding him, then you wouldn't have left whomever you were within the first place, so you do have hope in finding him."

Savannah let the information seep in her thoughts. As she thought about the words Leon just shared, she figured out that he was right. In all the chaos around, and the many survivors that had died she knew Chris was a trained professional, and could take care of himself.

_'Le__on is right though,' _she thought as she looked around the darkened skies, and seeing the dead bodies that littered the earth, _'why would I separate myself from the others if I had no hope of finding Chris?'_

"You've gotta point, Leon. I think you're the only person that actually..." she stopped, trying to find the right word.

"Understands? Yeah, but hey let's not dwell." Leon offered a smile, "If you want I can take over driving. Just pull over." Savannah gave a nod doing as requested. As soon as Leon started his drive, Savannah let sleep take over her.

"Hey, Savannah, wake up." she heard as someone was nudging her awake. She opened her eyes slowly to see tall buildings still smoking from recent destruction.

"Wow. The deserts are more comforting than this." as they drove deeper into the city the infected increased in quantity, "Stop!" she demanded looking closely at the infected that were scattered around the streets, "That's the prison. That's where we need to go." Leon looked over to her, eyebrow raised in question.

"And you plan on us getting in there how?"

"There's a CB Radio. I'll try and get a hold of someone, you on the other hand," she turned around to the back of the truck grabbing a large case, "will be using this." she finished pulling out a Barrett 99-A1 rifle.

"And do you want me to get killed trying to do this?"

"Climb out of the back window, and get on top of the truck. Snipe 'em as we go. If I contact someone I'll give you more instructions."

"Thank God I was trained to do this shit. You're fucking crazy you know that right?"

"Just trust me."

Leon opened the back window of the truck climbing into the bed, and then to the top. Savannah set up the radio hoping the radio wave she was picking up would go through, "If any survivors can hear this please answer back." She repeated it may times as she drove slowly trying to prolong the drive to the prison. "If any survi-" she repeated again but was interrupted.

"My name is Luther. We are survivors in the L.A prison. The walls are impenetrable, and we have a great supply of food," the male voice answered back.

"Yo, Leon, we have survivors here!" She yelled out the window. The sound of the rifle firing was heard before Leon answered.

"Where at?"

"The prison," she answered him then grabbed the CB Radio again; "We are traveling by vehicle. Is there any way for us to get in without letting the infected infiltrate the building?"

"There is an entrance gate that we can help you get over, and then we can blow up the vehicle to lessen our chances of the infected getting in the same way."

"Sounds like a plan. We are five minutes away from the gates. Be ready when we get there."

"You ready, girl? This is gonna be a bit out of your expertise." Leon shouted.

"Ready as ever. Hold on though." Savannah pushed the accelerator speeding towards the large gates that were in sight. She saw a tall black, bald man and a few other males standing beside him.

"Pull right up to the gate, and I want you two to start climbing up."

"How about we park away from the gates, and jump to it, and climb up. Even if you do blow up the truck the frame will still be there, and the infected could still get over." Leon suggested.

Savannah did exactly as Leon said, and quickly put the truck in park and climbed out the back window. Standing next to Leon she nodded towards him in a meaning that she was ready to jump.

"You go first, Savannah. I can shoot them off you if anything happens."

"Alright."

She started a sprint, and jumped with her arms out ready to grab hold of the chain link metal. When she collided with the cold metal it barely moved sending more of the impact on her. Climbing up the tall gates an infected grabbed her leg pulling her down, and then another grabbed her other leg.

"Leon, this would be the time to start shooting!"

A shot was heard from in front of her, and she looked to see Luther holding a handgun. Savannah started climbing over, and dropped to the ground. Pulling out her Desert Eagle, she aimed it at the approaching infected, so Leon could get over without difficulty. She shot five different infected, and Luther taking the other side. Leon jumped over landing effortlessly on his feet. He walked over to Luther sticking his hand out.

"Name's Leon Kennedy."

Luther accepted the extended hand. "Luther West," he turned to Savannah as she holstered her gun.

"Savannah Roberts. So, you play any basketball in this place?" Luther laughed as he let her pass by.

"Nah. Would be a great addition though."

"So, where is the food? Haven't eaten in a day."

"Follow me. Crystal should be down in the cells making some grub." Luther led them into the prison. He grabbed a torch lighting it on fire as they entered.

"So, how many people are you harboring here?"

"There's six of us here, but one of them we're not too sure about?"

"Why not?"

"He's dangerous. Keeps telling us he was here before the infection spread. Knew the origins of the virus, and that he knew a way out of here." Savannah's eyes got wide as she heard this news. She didn't know anyone else from Chris's force going to L.A with him. The chances of anyone else from Raccoon City being here was just impossible.

"Can I meet him?" Luther looked down at the petite brunette whom just kept walking without a falter in her pace.

"Did you not just hear me tell you that he was dangerous?"

"No, I heard you, but see I am also a survivor of Raccoon City. That's the origin of the viral outbreak." She looked back to him with a soft smile. Luther let out a sigh running a hand over his head.

"He is down by the cells, so I guess you can meet him."

_'Was it really this easy to find Chris? What will he do? What will I do' _Savannah had no idea hows he would react if Chris was there. She thought that h would panic or faint, but her biggest dilemma was what would Chris do once he laid eyes upon her.

"Here we are, Savannah." He walked up her to a holding cell in the middle of the room. It was dark and she couldn't make out who was in the cell. She tried hard to find out.

"Is there something I can help you with, Luth?"

And there it was the voice she had been waiting to hear for almost three years. Just the sound of his rough voice washed relief through her. Savannah knew that he was safe, that she could touch him again. Though the world was not so dream-able, she felt as if her dreams were coming true. Her thoughts fluttered around her head as she stepped closer to the cell hearing the heavy steps getting closer. She could picture herself and Chris back at their apartment years ago happy as any couple could be. They were so in love, and now? She couldn't know if Chris had been thinking of her as vigorously as her.

_'Does he even have the picture of him and I? Had he lost so much hope that he tried to forget about me?' _

"Are you seriously letting her meet this guy? What if he tries to kill her." said an unknown voice from behind Savannah and Luther snapping the green eyed woman out of her trance. She turned around just as the man in the cell approached to the side she was at.

"Sorry, this is Bennett; he's not quite keen on our hostage."

"I don't see anyone parading around asking us to let him go." the unruly black haired man said.

"We'll see about that." Savannah finished spinning around to meet with the bluest pair of eyes that scanned over her over and over. Those eyes were able to read her like a book.

"Savannah?" she let out a small laugh, letting the tears that built up fall down her cheeks, "I can't believe...What about, Claire?" his voice filled with panic for a sheer moment. He had found his lover, but he didn't want to find out that his sister had died.

"I left a few months ago from the convoy. She was with a lot of people that were trained to fight. When I left they were on their way to Arcadia." he breathed out loudly letting his head fall.

"God, Savannah, you have no idea how relieved I am that you're safe." he reached his hand out, and Savannah grabbed onto it.

He kept his grip tighter on her hand not wanting to let go. He had been away from her for so long it seemed as though he had forgotten what her small, soft hands felt like in his large, calloused ones. Her touch alone brought back many emotions that he hadn't felt since their departure in Raccoon City. He couldn't wait to draw her firm figure in his arms, and kiss those soft, supple lips he had missed feeling.

"You and me both, Chris." she smiled leaning down to their hands placing a kiss on his.

"So, you actually know the guy?" Luther asked.

"She can't be fucking trusted, Luther!" Bennett yelled out.

"I agree with him, Luther. Angel and I were both discussing it. If she knows this guy, then she could also be working with Umbrella. They're trying to spread the damn infection."

Panic rose in Savannah's thoughts. She looked around for Leon not seeing him anywhere.

"If you're looking for blondy, he's already been taken care of, doll." Bennett smiled.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Chris yelled out as Luther grabbed Savannah by the waist. Bennett quickly unlocked the holding cell. Angel ran in kneeing Chris in the stomach. Luther shoved Savannah in then locked the door back.

"Are you fucking kidding me assholes?"Savannah yelled.

"Sorry, but Bennett's right. We don't know if you are working for Umbrella. He was, and you're his girl apparently, so therefore you know exactly what is going on here." Savannah punched the plexiglass looking back at Chris.

"Didn't think our reunion would be this violent." he smirked walking over to her, "but that's ok." he pulled her in his arms placing a kiss on her forehead. It seemed like a little piece of heaven to both Chris and Savannah as they stood I each other's arms, even if they were locked up in a cell with no way out.

**So I wasn't that satisfied with this chapter. I rushed a little too much to get it done and my Beta (LostVanity) was probably like what the hell is she writing. Hahaha. If it satisfied you review if not review and tell me what you think is missing. Til Next time**

**Brittany**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing of Resident Evil as much as wish I did.  
****Sorry for the long wait for the update everyone, and for such a short chapter! Things have finally calmed down, and I hope to update more often :)  
****Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites everyone inspires me more to keep this story going.  
Brittany **

Savannah stared intently at the wall in front of her as Chris paced the length of the cell they were being held in. They were trying to think of a way out, but without any tools, Chris and Savannah were stuck in the cell until Luther was ready to release them. Savannah let out a frustrated sigh bringing Chris's attention to her. He couldn't help, but admire the way her long hair framed her beautiful face. Her piercing green eyes closed, but his eyes traveled the length of her body noticing how fit she has gotten since the last time he had seen her. Savannah could feel Chris's gaze on her, and turned her head to look at him.

"See something you like?" she asked, but all Chris gave was a smirk. He walked over to her sitting beside her.

"I see something I like very much, but I still have some questions for you."

"Ask away then." she straightened up leaning her head on Chris's shoulder just as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How did you and Claire even stay alive this long? You weren't locked up in a high security prison like I was."

"We just...we...," she couldn't think of what to tell Chris as he stared right at her with his bright blue eyes, "Hell I don't even fucking know, Chris. We killed when we needed, kept a food supply, and recruited survivors. Claire and I were making our way over here to find you, but she's so dedicated to the others that she didn't want to divert from Arcadia."

"So, you left her and the convoy to find me by yourself?" Chris asked looking down at her sad face.

"Yeah, and now I don't know if anyone is alright." she buried her face in Chris's chest breathing in his scent to comfort her.

Chris placed a kiss on her hair pulling her closer to him. He really didn't know what to say to make Savannah feel more at ease. Being locked up in a cell without much human contact has left his communication skills off kelter especially with Savannah.

"Didn't you say that Alice character saved you all from a flock of infected crows?" he felt her nod against his chest, "Then I'm sure everyone will be safe while they're with her."

Chris wanted to make her feel content in the best way he could, and if telling her a simple fact that may or may not be true, then that's what Chris would do to keep Savannah from hurting.

There was a loud bang on the plastic door causing Savannah to jump from Chris's arms in attention of the noise. She was always alert, never off guard. There stood Bennett with an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"Need something asshole?" Savannah folded her arms over her chest.

"Guess I could let you two starve." He was about to sit the tray that held food for both her and Chris on the floor, but Chris grabbed his arm through one of the holes in the cell.

"I suggest you give us the food." Bennett audibly gulped, and let Chris take the tray as he stared at him with his hard, blue eyes.

"Bennett, leave them be!" came Luther's booming voice. The curly haired prick walked away mumbling under his breath no doubt about the outcasts in the plexiglass confinement.

"Ya know, Luth, you could let us out of this god forsaken thing. I think with all the people around you, you could fight off little ol' me."

"And chance more infected coming after us. No thanks little girl." Chris's lips turned to a smirk knowing how much it bothered the petite woman to be called little girl.

"Little girl? I could probably kick your ass if I really desired to!" she yelled, "That's if you didn't have us locked up like fucking animals!"

"Sav, let it go. I have been trying for months to convince them, it hasn't worked yet, doll." Chris answered with humor in his voice. He grabbed her hand pulling her down beside him, "Let's just eat the first meal we've had together in three years." Savannah looked over to Chris's smiling face. The way his eyes wrinkled made him look more handsome, his smile was always soft and comforting to her.

"That sounds like a good idea." they sat in silence enjoying the hot meal they were consuming. All Savannah could think about though was what had happened to Leon when they first arrived.

"Something wrong?" Chris asked taking a drink of water.

"Do you have any clue at all as to what they did with Leon?" She looked at him expectantly, but Chris had no idea what happened to the blond that she arrived with.

"I don't know, Sav. He's not locked up around here, so maybe they actually are using him for something." Savannah scoffed standing up.

"You don't actually believe yourself do you, Chris?"

"I never really could get anything past you, but honestly I have no idea what they would be doing with Leon." Pondering her thoughts, Savannah sat back down with a growl.

"Why the hell would these people cage us up like fucking animals? Do I really look like that much of a threat? I mean none the less do I like look like I work for Umbrella?" she pointed to her body that was covered in dirt, and smudged with sweat.

"It's fear. They fear that anyone is going to get them killed. Survival of the fittest is all this is, Savannah. They only want to survive just like we do."

"Then they should know how much we also fear for ourselves, too. They're not the only ones trying to survive."

"If you were stuck in this building for this long, and never learned how to defend yourself against the infected, would you be thinking logically about other people, or just your own?" Chris countered waiting for Savannah's reply.

"I see your point. I think I am going to lie down for a while." Savannah leaned in close pressing her lips against his, "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too, Sav. Get some sleep." he smiled giving her yet another soft kiss.

Savannah slept on the only bench in the plexiglass cage, and Chris sat at the head of the bench on the floor with one of her hands in his. Even though he was starring at her this very moment, it was still hard for Chris to comprehend that Savannah was here with him now. It was just hard for him to believe because he hasn't been with her in five long years. Standing on his knees, Chris looked over her sleeping form, caressing her cheek lightly with his fingers.

"I promise Savannah, this time I won't let anything take you away from me." he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before he lied down to sleep for the night. Tomorrow was a new day, and tomorrow was another day to get him and Savannah out of the cage.

_Savannah ran frantically through the forest looking behind her every chance she got. The growls of the infected were closing in on her, but she could see a mansion in the distance. The same mansion Chris had a mission with his former partner, Jill Valentine, almost six years ago. Panic burrowed itself deep in her mind, and her stomach flipped as she ran faster to get to safety. _

_"Chris!" she yelled as she saw a figure in the opened doorway. Her legs were already taking her as fast they could. Tears were falling down her cheeks as the infected were catching up, "Help me, Chris please!" The infected threw her down on her stomach, one already biting her shoulder. Screaming out in pain didn't seem to affect Chris, he just stood there watching. Savannah was starring at the man she thought loved her, but then she saw infected coming from behind Chris. _

_"Look out, Chris!" but it was too late they were all over him biting any skin that was exposed. Savannah felt her flesh being ripped away from her body, and she screamed until everything went black. _


End file.
